


Sunrise

by Perching_Owl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perching_Owl/pseuds/Perching_Owl
Summary: They didn't expect Noctis to survive.A 3+1 where Noctis slowly recovers, seen through the eyes of the Chocobros.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt on the FFXV kink meme waaaaay back. But I really wanted write a fill for it though I fear it is not quite what the prompter wanted. 
> 
> https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3016.html?thread=1570760#cmt1570760 
> 
> I didn't go too much into descriptions of Noctis injury.

Ignis isn't the first one to realise the sun rises. That is Prompto, who calls out 'oh look, the sun'. He isn't the first to relax. That is Gladio, who sheathes his sword and simply holds still. He is the first though who calls out 'Noct' and turns towards the citadel. 

All of them kick immediately into action. They are hurrying along, not running because they are still not sure if the demons are truly gone, but they reach the citadel in record time. Ignis nearly falls on the steps which is something he hasn't done in ages, stumbling because he cannot see that is. As always Prompto is there, helping him along. As always Gladio will look over them, protecting them from any incoming attacks. 

The way up to the throne room takes long. It leaves them with time to talk and of course Prompto does just that. 'Do you think he is . . . He is . . .' 

'Dead?' Gladio's voice is strangled even if he tries to keep it even and professional. 'Maybe. Hopefully not.' 

'The prophecy was very specific about his death,' Ignis says. He pushes his glasses up - a gesture to give him something to do even if it does nothing for him. He sighs. 'Maybe we can say goodbye.'

'I hope he sees the dawn,' Prompto's voice is soft and sad, 'he deserves it - more than anyone of us.'

Finally they reach the level with the throne room. Ignis' throat feels dry, he is shaking and hoping desperately - well, desperately for what? Noctis dying quickly? Noctis not dying quickly so they can say goodbye and show him the dawn? 

Gladio runs ahead, pushing the door to the throne room open. It bangs against the wall, Prompto, Gladio and Ignis follow close behind and then they are in the room. Prompto gasps next to him and he nearly runs into Gladio. 'What's happening?' he asks. 

'Noctis is on the throne, sitting, but -' Prompto starts, but Ignis hears something else. Something else that isn't supposed to be there. It sounds like a pained groan. 

'Is he alive?' Ignis asks as he pushes past Gladio, who still seems rooted to the spot. 

It takes a moment before he hears steps behind him. Gladio and Prompto follow him though. Again he nearly stumbles at the stairs, but this time he is faster than Prompto and already up before the other one reaches him. 

He hurries up the steps and then he is at the throne. He feels the marble under his hands, then he reaches further and there is fabric, a warm body, Noctis' arm. Why is it still warm? Hasn't he been dead long?

Almost automatically Ignis reaches for the pulse at Noctis' neck. His fingers glide along fabric, some of which feels wet and Ignis can smell the blood, but then he feels the skin at Noctis' neck. He feels for a pulse. 

At first he isn't sure if he feels a pulse, but then there is something fluttering against his fingers and gasps. 'There is a pulse.' 

'A pulse? Quick, let's get him on the ground. We need a phoenix feather and elixirs,' Gladio's voice is urgent. Ignis reaches for Noctis and together with Gladio he manages to get their king on the ground and stretched out with Noctis' head resting in Ignis' lap. A moment later Prompto is next to him, breathing quickly and then he hears an elixir shatter. 

'Is it working?' he asks. 

'It's closing the wound,' Prompto says, but he sounds doubtful. 

'What is it?' he continues asking. 

'It's just- the wounds to his torso look bad. And well, the elixir is helping, but -' Prompto falls silent. 

Gladio sighs. 'It looks bad, but he could pull through.' 

'But doesn't he need to - well, die? The prophecy needs to be fulfilled?' Ignis knows his voice wavers. 

'Yeah- well, they only spoke of a sacrifice, didn't they? And maybe- maybe he lives?' Prompto leans against Ignis, his head coming to rest on Ignis' shoulder. He feels the blonde reach out and most likely play with Noctis' hair or in some other way. Just like they used to do when they rested at camp fires.

Gladio shifts and Ignis feels his other hand taken into the shield's. 'If they require a sacrifice we will stay with him until the end. We have got a few more elixirs and potions, don't we? If we need another we can apply it. Let us enjoy the sunrise.' 

They fall silent. Ignis realises it grows brighter, his vision now consisting of shadows and lighter spots. His fingers run along Noctis' neck, his other hand is held by Gladio and Prompto snuggles against him. He hopes Noct will pull through, but it doesn't seem likely. Still, dawn coming has also not seen likely and here they are. He bows his head slightly and begins to pray silently to the Astrals and Kings of old, hoping they will let Noctis live. 

~*~

Gladio sighs softly. He leans his head back against the wall and enjoys the sun of a strong summer's day. Here above Insomnia on one of the balconies of the citadel he cannot hear the noise of construction and smell sweat and new concrete, but he can see the improvements of the last three weeks. 

People are reclaiming again what is theirs, or at least has been theirs before the fall of Insomnia, and so far there haven't been any demon sightings. Nasty wildlife sure, but no demons. The rest of the kingsglaive is still around, securing parts of the city and helping people in general.

He has talked with Iris on the phone and though the reception has been bad, he had enjoyed the phone call. Iris had decided to stay in Lestallum for the time being, helping to secure the city and tidy up roads, which hadn't been used in years. His schedule is equally busy as hers - of course, somehow Ignis, Prompto and he have become the de facto government - but Ignis has been so kind and scheduled some time for this call and lunch. 

'Hey, Gladio, you finished?' Prompto asks, looking through the balcony door.

'Yes. I'm coming,' Gladio replies. He pushes off from the wall and steps into the room. Coming from the outside it is dark, but then again it is very bright outside and his eyes take a few moments to adjust. 

Prompto has waited just inside the room and reaches out for Gladio, pulling him into the direction of the giant bed in the room. He is smiling, happy and beginning to talk about his day. It is as much about telling it to the person on the bed as it is about Gladio. It makes the shield pause. He doesn't let go of Prompto. Instead he pulls the ball of sunshine closer to him, hugging him dearly. 

'Oi,' Prompto says as he is squished against Gladio's chest. 'What have I done to deserve that bear hug?' 

'Just being you,' Gladio mumbles. Quite frankly he doesn't know how either Ignis or he could have survived the last weeks without Prompto, who had after sitting until nearly midday with their then mostly likely dying king declared that Noctis was not dying - at least not on the cold marble floor in front of the throne. So they put him in a bed in the citadel. 

Where he stayed until now. Mostly unconscious, sometimes - though rarely - making quiet noises of pain, which they all tried to ease as best as they could. But is difficult for him and much more for Ignis to try and accept there is not a lot they can do for Noctis. At least not if they simultaneously are trying to rebuilt a working government. 

This is where Prompto stepped up admirably. The blonde doesn't mind spending hours with Noctis telling him about his day while working out schedules or tinkering with machinery. Prompto relishes in any time he can spend with the king even though Noct is pain and frowning throughout and the blonde manages to be as chipper as always though sometime he comes to either of them for wordless hugs.

Prompto is also the one who organises food for their dinners and it looks suspiciously like cup noodles standing on the bedside table next to Noctis' bed. That makes Gladio place a kiss on Prompto's forehead before snatching up a cup. He sits down with the food at the foot of the bed, one leg pulled underneath himself while the other is dangling over the edge. Prompto - now released - makes his way over to the bedside table as well, and jumps on the gigantic bed next to Noctis. 

'What about Iggy?' Gladio asks.

'He wanted to come and I think he will. I reminded him five minutes ago and told him he was late,' Prompto replies. He looks at his cup noodles, then the door and decides to start eating without Ignis. 

Gladio follows his example by starting to eat as well. 'Let me guess, he said he just wanted to finish this report quickly?' 

'And that I did,' Ignis waltzes in with confidence, almost as if he isn't blind and Gladio grins. 'Speaking of the devil.' 

'Only in the most positive sense of course,' Prompto grins at Ignis as the other one sits down on the other side of Prompto and holds his hand out. The blonde gives him his cup noodles and then Ignis settles for lunch as well, quipping: 'Well, I am devilishly handsome.'

Gladio chuckles, but they fall silent when they hear a groan. 

'I didn't think I would wake up to your puns, specs.' Noctis voice is rough from disuse, but it is definitely Noctis and he is awake. There he is sitting between Ignis and Prompto, eyes opened and smiling. 

He still looks tired - then again, when doesn't look Noctis tired and ready to drop off? - but the relief Gladio feels is incredible. He begins laughing, grateful for the other being alive and now obviously well. Ignis startles out of his stupor, just as Prompto shrieks and hugs Noctis. Of course he forgets about the cup noodles he has held onto, so throws most of them in Ignis' lap, who yelps in pain. 

Noctis' eyes meet his and they both start grinning, then laughing over Prompto's apologies and Ignis' grumbling. 

~*~

Prompto yawns. It's late, but he had wanted to meet with Talcott to talk about what has been going in Hammerhead before the other one drove back. They had a few beers before either had realised it had been late and so Prompto has walked back to the citadel instead of being dropped off by Talcott. He enjoys the night sky even though they have seen years of it, but right now it is filled with peace instead of demons which is a big plus. 

He smiles even as he tiredly climbs the steps of the citadel. At the top he nods at the kingsglaives standing guard and they nod at him in return. The entrance hall is empty as are the lifts. He leans back, swipes his card and then presses the button for the private quarters of the king. 

Noctis has been doing better during the last four weeks. He has been awake for longer periods of time with less sleeping and he has been up and about even though those trips have been short. They have talked too. They have talked a lot. Noctis doesn't want to be king and quite frankly Prompto can understand that. Noctis has been through enough - both emotionally and physically, which is the bigger deal because even without powering the wall, Noctis needs to travel as king. And travelling is a thing, he is not able to and most likely will not for some time. Besides, Ignis is already building a democratic government so there isn't really a need for a king anyway. 

Thankfully, it puts everyone in a good mood to see the king doing better. Gladio is more relaxed when dealing with the kingslaive while Ignis has been more lenient with paperwork. And Prompto has more time to spend with his friend even though he spends a lot time tinkering with guns and gadgets. He hopes those can help people in the future and telling Noctis about them is fun. 

Finally Prompto reaches the floors where they have taken up residence. He doesn't turn on any lights, but it isn't necessary as the stars illuminate the rooms perfectly and even if they didn't, he knows his way around. Opening the door to Noctis room, Prompto cannot help but smile. His heart melts at the three people dearest to him lying on Noctis' bed. Gladio lies on the right side, asleep in his just his boxer, Noctis is wearing his sleeping wear and Ignis has fallen asleep over his paperwork, still wearing a shirt and slacks.

Prompto begins to gather the papers, making sure to put them in the right order. His fingers glide over the edge of the paper, feeling the perforations and hoping he puts them in the right order. He puts them on the night stand, still smiling. He strips of his own clothes before reaching for Ignis. He takes off the other one's glasses and gently brushes over the scars, then he begins to unbutton the other one's shirt and tries to remove the shirt without waking Ignis. 

He doesn't manage it. Ignis' frowns and almost swats Prompto's hands away. 'What?' he asks, sleepily. 

'Shh, the rest are already sleeping. And you still have your everyday clothes on,' Prompto replies. 

'I wanted to stay up,' Ignis says. He yawns and then gets rid of the shirt. He also manages to take of his trousers as well. Prompto takes both from him and puts them on a chair, coming back to the bed, he is surprised when Ignis scoots closer to the edge of the bed. He reaches for the paperwork. 

'I tried to sort them,' Prompto says. 

'I know - I wanted to know what time it is,' Ignis replies. 

'Late. You should sleep instead of working.' 

'I was waiting for you,' Ignis says. He pets the bed next himself and Prompto walks over. He starts to climb over Ignis', but the other one catches him in a hug and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Then he allows Prompto to move over and lets him move next to Noctis. They settle down, Ignis curling around Prompto. 

Noctis groans, opens his eyes, mutters 'you are back' and gives Prompto a kiss before falling back asleep. 

~*~

It is rare Noctis wakes up as the first of them. Usually he is woken last so it is rare moment and he enjoys it. He sighs contently, closing his eyes again. The sun is rising, but it is just above the horizon, so it must be early morning. 

He is lying on his side, Gladio is curled around his back, spooning him and keeping him warm. Prompto is on his back, one arm - on which Noctis is lying, thrown out from him and buried in Gladio's hair. Ignis has draped himself over Prompto, one leg thrown over Prompto's waist and a hand resting on Noctis' thigh. In that moment Noctis feels truly at rest. He is loved, he is at peace and the world is not ending. So he closes his eyes and falls asleep again. One of his lovers will wake him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much reading - comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
